Toxicity
by XxScarletteAshesxX
Summary: "Somewhere hidden from the world,I lived. And now... I'm finally going to escape before I die." Some things happen for a reason. Maybe being captured was one of them. But now it's time for her to controle her own fate. Well... if she doesn't get killed first that is. Possible Lemon... but don't count on it peoples. Also, sorry for the crappy summary...


**Toxicity**

**A Resident Evil Fanfiction by XxScarletteAshesxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Resident Evil or any of its characters or plotlines. That belongs to Capcom, (at least, last time I checked... Xp)**

**Claimer: I do however own my OCs and this particular plotline. If it resembles any other Fan fiction material, that is purely by coincidence. If you steal my stuff, please be warned that I _will_ send Mr. Wolf to devour your insides and soul. Because stealing is just wrong. And sending your demonic puppy to eat peoples' souls is a-okay. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Sorry to add this so suddenly, but I just read the reviews and, (being the type of person I am) was increadibly bothered; so bothered that I decided to add this quick note. I would like to appologize if the metioned "threat" offended anyone; this wasn't my intention AT ALL when I wrote it. I've had stuff stolen before, and only caught it because one of my readers alerted me about it. It was on a different site and the problem was taken care of, but ever since I always mention something at the start of a story. The threat itself was written purely as a joke and was in no way intended to be taken seriously. Once again I'm sorry if I seemed rude to anyone, I apparently just have a very... _warped_ sense of humor! I'll try to be a little more clear about it in the future! **

* * *

**Prologue: The Archangel **

I used to think that everything happened for a reason. It was a mantra of sorts; something I whispered when I felt like giving up, something to make me keep going, to make me push through the endless terror and unbearable pain of living. But the longer the pain lasted and the longer I was left alone in the dark, too terrified of what horrors would befall me next to even sleep, the more I realized that it wasn't really belief that I held for so long. It was hope.

I hoped that I had a greater purpose than _this_… but in the end I realized just how cruel hope is. Because I know that I will die here…

_**"Project X prepped and ready for the procedure, Sir!" **_

_** "Good. You may begin." **_

_I wonder if they know I can still hear them?_ It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed my mind in the four hours since they'd "put me under". It wasn't the first time I'd thought that same thought during other apparently unconscious "procedures", either. The truth was that I hadn't been knocked fully unconscious since I was five, but I never said anything about it… not just because I refused to speak, but also because I was a little worried that telling them I was pretty much fully conscious while "unconscious" would motivate them to figure out a way to truly knock me out. And I decided that I preferred to know what it was they were doing to my body, since they refused to tell me outright.

_**"Yes, Sir! Let's start with a median sternotomy; the primary injections must be directly into the left ventricle." **_If I could have cringed, I would have. They were doing a heart procedure. These were usually the most dangerous in terms of physical damage that could be done, at least, concerning the types of wayward procedures _they_ usually concocted… and worst of all, _these_ were usually the most likely to go disastrously wrong, (or right) in terms of mutations… I'd seen quite of few of the other experiments die after a cardiac procedure… and not all of them from the procedure itself.

An image of destruction unfurled in my mind… _There was a fire nearby; I could smell the smoke from my holding room. But it wasn't the fire that made me tremble as I stood on the tips of my toes to gaze out the small window at the top of the door… it was the underlying scent just under that of the fire… the scent of blood and death. And I could hear the screaming from just down the hall… A roar of ungodly proportions shook the entire facility, filling me with dread as I stumbled back and fell to the floor. One of the experiments had broken out and they were getting closer, but the worst part of it was, my cell-mate, Z, wasn't back from testing yet. Another roar… I shivered in fear as a horrible feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. _

_Soon I was back up at the door, unable to tear my eyes away from the carnage just outside. There was something there… on the other side of the hall, lumbering about just outside the door to G's cell, but I couldn't properly see it because of the thickening smoke and my difficulty keeping myself just high enough to see over the edge of the window._

_Suddenly, all I could hear was G screaming and the thing roaring as it ripped the cell door right of its hinges and barreled into the darkness of her room, both experiments suddenly hidden by the thickening smoke as it filled our hall. Tears pricked at my eyes and fell down my cheeks in silent horror, as I listened to G wailing and… the sound of it roaring… and the sound of her flesh ripping as it tore her apart… Then, as suddenly as it had started, the screaming cut off for good as a wet splatter of red darkened the view of my window even more. I collapsed to the ground then, knowing that G was dead— and trying not to think that I would be next. But as I scooted across the white ground, vile smoke slowly slipping under the crack in the door, and I heard the groan of metal as the thing gripped the handle, I knew that I was going to die. And I had this terrible feeling that I once knew—no, that I was once **friends** with— the thing that was about to kill me._

_As if in slow motion, the door to my cell was torn off, and the thing emerged from the shadows of the smoke… I spoke only one word as my teary gaze swept over the hideously deformed monster in front of me before coming to rest on its face. "Z." And then the soldiers shot the monster I had once called my best and only friend down, right before my eyes._

_Z had been taken out about five hours before to have a cardiac procedure done…_

"_**Alright, all injections complete, subject still fully stable, despite a slight raise in pulse."**_ I snapped back to the present as the surgeon spoke. I fought to keep my heart rate normal as fear at what they had done to me slowly consumed my mind.

There was a deep sigh of relief, then, _**"Congratulations, men, Project Archangel has now officially begun."**_

* * *

_**TA-DA! **_**How is that for a first try at an RE fanfic? I bloody well hope it was as awsome as I wanted it to be! **

**B-but... I'll have no idea if it is u-unle-less... YOU _REVIEW_, DARN IT! DX **

**Well, hopefully I'll get the next... well, first chapter out soon, but no promises peoples. **

**Until next time,**

**XxScarletteAshesxX**


End file.
